cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cihro'Lanna vas Stasmin
Cihro'Lanna, who goes by 'vasstasmin' on the boards, is a quarian assassin working under the guise of a cleaning agency. He's friendly, easy-going, and a little mischievous, if only to counter the dirty nature of his work. Appearance While quarians as a race are generally shorter than humans, Cihro is still below average, standing at a measly 5'3". Fortunately, what he lacks in height he makes up for in speed and flexibility. He wears a grey and black suit accented by a magenta visor and gloves, having ditched cloth long ago. Outside the suit he has brown skin, dark hair, and the typical reflective quarian eyes. His hair is a mess. Do not attempt to tame it. Biography Born aboard the Yobra, a Special Projects vessel, Cihro grew up the regular quarian lifestyle on the Fleet under a botanist father (Zutor) and marine mother (Caelen). Lacking the green thumb to work in his father's field and the technical skills for virtually anything else, Cihro adopted his mother's knack for fighting and underwent basic training. Excitable and eager, Cihro took to his pilgrimage on Illium and discovered quickly that he preferred the outside world to the Fleet. He picked up odd jobs: bartending, cleaning, retail, and taxi driving to sustain himself until he discovered illegal underground fighting. After a slow start, he eventually earned enough of a reputation to pull in decent cash and quit his day job to take up bodyguard work. Cihro left underground fighting to focus on his career, which came to an abrupt end when his client was killed by Damen, a drell assassin. Damen recognized him from his fights in the ring and saw it fit to rope him into assassination, although it took some convincing (to say the least). Cihro has worked as an assassin ever since, only stopping once to resist the Cerberus coup on the Citadel and assist the quarian military on Rannoch during the Reaper War. He now floats between the Citadel, Illium, and occasionally Omega, picking up work and resuming as much a normal life as he can manage. The forums offer him a nice way to socialize without revealing too much about himself. Connections * Damen Arees - A longtime friend of Cihro and fellow assassin, though he takes jobs infrequently now. Damen is a drell not under the Compact and works as a yoga instructor and personal fitness trainer, which may explain Cihro's ability to fold himself in half. * Talsin'Hirol nar Gringult - Another close friend and fellow assassin, Cihro bumped into Talsin during a mission on Illium (literally) and has befriended and worked closely with him since, through thick and thin. * Zeela'Kaan vas Illium - Cihro met Zeela through their mutual friend, Talsin, and has gotten along swimmingly with her. They like to affectionately complain about Talsin's antics together and work well as a team. * Fadil Mahd - Avoiding a potential follower on the Citadel, Cihro walked into Fadil and has since made quick friends with him. * Cerastes - Cerastes occasionally sells Cihro contact information and has once hired him for a contract based in C-Space. Trivia * Cihro's 'vas' is named after his own ship, the Stasmin. The Stasmin is now operated and protected by a geth named Vermilion, who Cihro calls Vee. * Cihro is, unequivocally, the most homosexual to ever homosexual. * Cihro keeps a small, low-maintenance cactus plant in his ship in memory of his dad. He names every single one 'Tickles.' * Cihro is awful at shooter video games. Like, really awful. * Courtesy of Lydia, Cihro now owns a hoodie that says 'Orgasm Donor.' Road-to-rannoch.jpg Selfie4.jpg Kristen-selfie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Forum Dwellers